


Falling In Love

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: When did you...?





	

“When did you fall in love with him?”  


It’s one of those nights. Kylo had been feeling wound, and so had Hux. It was difficult to navigate two lovers with tempers, when they both ignited together. Hux always liked to think he was cool, calm and collected… but his rage just sat lower and colder than Kylo’s. 

Poe had anger, too. But Poe’s anger was always aimed at those who had hurt his lovers, because he’d been relatively blessed in life. 

Kylo had been more out of control, meaning Hux’s sadism needed tempering with Poe’s sense. His hands between them when Hux might have gone one step too far (don’t think about if he would, if Poe wasn’t there. Poe has to go off the assumption that his lovers _would_ be more sensible and reserved if they didn’t have him as an emotional and psychological safety net). 

The Knight is now floating outside of his head, his body sandwiched between them. The extremes of emotion can wipe him out like this, and he’d been _very_ extreme. Poe doesn’t know how much of their conversation he can hear, or understand, but it’s no secret.

What’s surprising is Hux asking. He’s always been jealous that they were together, first. That they have memories he can only visit like watching a holo. 

Poe considers if it’s a test, somehow, but - ah. Honesty is always the best policy. “Depends what kind of love you mean. If you’re talking about sexualised, pretty much when we both hit puberty. If you’re talking _romantic_ love, then that was after we started dating…”

“What do you count as ‘love’?”   


That’s deeper than just sex, or romance. Poe thinks for a long moment, and then he looks to see the strange element of vulnerability on Hux’s face. He’s normally inscrutable, and this is a rare level of honesty. He cherishes it, and finds his lover’s hand.

“I don’t know if I can describe it, but I know it when I feel it. I _liked_ him pretty much when I met him. He was gloomy at times, and I didn’t know why. But he was never mean, just… hurting? And he was so caring. So, so caring. He’d do anything for you, and just because he wanted to make you happy. Because… it was the right thing to do. And he was smart, and funny, and…”  


How do you explain love? It’s easy to say you feel it, but not what the damn thing _is_.

“Got so I missed him when we were apart. And so I thought about him most of the time. If something made me laugh, I remembered it so I could tell him. Got so I was worried how sad he was. It wasn’t like one day he said something and I knew, it was kind of like it… like the possibility was always there, and the longer we were together, the more it came true.”  


There’s another question, and Hux isn’t asking it. It’s something Poe doesn’t really know if he can answer for him, though, so…

“What about you? When did you fall in love with him?”  


The wince says Hux either doesn’t know, or isn’t sure. Not about when, but…

“I can’t tell. I just. I worry I’m not…” The man falters, and tries to brush it off.   


Poe turns their hands so their palms meet over their sleeping lover. “You love him,” he reminds the General.

“It was all those things you said, but first I _hated_ him. And you. I hated you both. How do I know this isn’t just another kind of hate?”  


“Because I see you light up when he gets near you. I see the way you relax with him. I _hear_ you talk about things that must _terrify_ you.” Poe brings his knuckles up to kiss. “It’s love when it makes you feel things. When you feel kind of weird, and worried, and happy, and angry, and like singing nonsense in the shower and like running away.”  


“You don’t feel like running away,” Hux bites at him.  


“Don’t I? You don’t think some days I worry I’m not good enough? That I can’t help him through what the Jedi did to him? You think I don’t wonder if he’d be happier with you?”  


Hux smacks him, and he takes it without complaint.

“I feel those things,” Poe insists. “Because he’s so important to me, and because I want him happy. And… I feel those things about you, too.” It’s vital Hux understands that. “Sometimes watching you two together makes me hurt, and sometimes it makes me so damn happy I get both of you, and you get both of us, and… it’s just wonderful. More than I ever thought I could have.”  


“Me too.” 

Hux spoons Kylo, but Poe almost wishes he could wrap them both in his arms at once. Kylo is still coming down, but he can’t risk a dip in the aftercare. Later, he promises himself. Later. 

“Of course, took a bit longer to fall in love with you. You didn’t want to let me,” Poe teases, gently.  


“I’m sorry about that. If I could do it over–”  


“You wouldn’t have been ready sooner. What matters _now_ is todays, tomorrows. Not yesterdays.” Poe kisses a lightly stirring Kylo. “I’d say ‘worry less’…”  


“But I wouldn’t be me.” Hux nods. “Okay. You win this round, Dameron.”  


“I win every round,” he says, with a wink. He does, because this is his prize. _Them_. Love. Whatever it is.  



End file.
